The Shill Job
, possible Thieves Guild Trophy depending on number of jobs completed | faction = Thieves Guild | type = Radiant quest | QuestID = TGRDU }} These side quests play no role in the successful completion of the Thieves Guild main quest. Walkthrough Go to the Ragged Flagon in The Ratway, and talk to Vex. Request a job, and she will give the Dragonborn a list of four different types. Choose Shill, and she will instruct the Dragonborn to go to plant a certain item in a random target's property. This usually involves lockpicking so amulets, potions, or rings with the appropriate enchantments/effects may be useful. Break into the target container and plant the item, (taking other items won't affect the outcome). Return to Vex for a reward. It is not actually necessary to alert a guard for this quest to complete successfully. The quest may register as completed and instruct the Dragonborn to go directly to Vex, whereupon the reward will still be received and the job will count as one of the small jobs in the city. Possible objectives Markarth *Plant the Stolen Silver Ring in Ogmund's House in Markarth. *Plant the Stolen Amethyst in the Treasury House in Markarth. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Garnet in Nepos's House in Markarth. *Plant the stolen Copper and Ruby Circlet in Nepos's House in Markarth. *Plant the Stolen Amethyst in Ogmund's House in Markarth. * Plant the Stolen Emerald in Treasury House in Markarth. * Plant the Stolen Copper and Sapphire Circlet in Smelt Overseer's House in Markarth. Riften *Plant the Stolen Gold Diamond Necklace in the Aerin's House in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Diamond in Marise Aravel's House in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Amethyst in House of Clan Snow-Shod in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Silver Sapphire Necklace in House of Clan Snow-Shod in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Silver and Sapphire Circlet in House of Clan Snow-Shod in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Amethyst in Valindor's House in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Silver and Sapphire Circlet in Romlyn Dreth's House in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Emerald in Bolli's House in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Silver and Sapphire Circlet in Bolli's House in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Copper and Onyx Circlet in Bolli's House in Riften. *Plant the Stolen Copper and Moonstone Circlet in House of Mjoll the Lioness in Riften. * Plant the Stolen Copper and Ruby Circlet in House of Clan Snow-Shod in Riften. Solitude *Plant the Stolen Amethyst in Evette San's House in Solitude. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Ruby in Jala's House in Solitude. *Plant the Stolen Copper and Onyx Circlet in Addvar's House in Solitude. *Plant the Stolen Silver Ring in Evette San's House in Solitude. *Plant the Stolen Gold and Emerald Circlet in Evette San's House in Solitude. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Diamond in Addvar's House in Solitude. *Plant the Stolen Gold Emerald Ring in Jala's House in Solitude. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Garnet in Evette San's House in Solitude. * Plant the Stolen Gold Sapphire Ring in Jala's House in Solitude. Windhelm *Plant the Stolen Flawless Garnet in Belyn Hlaalu's House in Windhelm. *Plant the Stolen Silver Necklace in Belyn Hlaalu's House in Windhelm. *Plant the Stolen Silver Jeweled Necklace in Viola Giordano's House in Windhelm. *Plant the Stolen Garnet in Brunwulf Free-Winter's House in Windhelm. *Plant the Stolen Emerald in the House of Clan Shatter-Shield in Windhelm. *Plant the Stolen Amethyst in the House of Clan Cruel-Sea in Windhelm. *Plant the Stolen Copper and Sapphire Circlet in the House of Clan Cruel-Sea in Windhelm. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Ruby in the House of Clan Shatter-Shield in Windhelm. *Plant the Stolen Gold and Emerald Circlet in the Atheron Residence in Windhelm. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Ruby in the Atheron Residence in Windhelm. Whiterun *Plant the Stolen Flawless Amethyst in Heimskr's House in Whiterun. *see Bugs *Plant the Stolen Sapphire in the Gray-Mane House in Whiterun. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Emerald in Ysolda's House in Whiterun. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Ruby in Ysolda's House in Whiterun. *Plant the Stolen Flawless Garnet in Carlotta Valentia's House in Whiterun. *Plant the Stolen Silver and Moonstone Circlet in Amren's House in Whiterun. * Plant the Stolen Flawless Garnet in Ysolda's House in Whiterun. * Plant the Stolen Gold Necklace in clan Battle-Born's house in Whiterun Journal Notes *One must plant the item in the exact location that the quest marker points to. This is usually a chest in the target's house. One cannot just plant the item anywhere one fancies. Bugs *The item that is supposed to be planted may not be given to the player, making it impossible to finish the quest. (Fix - go back to Vex and quit the mission). *Items planted and retrieved may be sold to a fence, but will still be tagged as stolen if repurchased. *If Heimskr's House is picked as the target and the Battle for Whiterun has already been completed, then this quest will be impossible to complete since the house is destroyed in the battle. Simply return to Vex and quit the mission. ** Using the console type coc WhiterunHeimskrsHouse. That way you can get the item required. ru:Подстава de:Die Denunziation Category:Radiant Quests